


Hunters and Heroes Align

by Artiesrump



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gen, Killugon - Freeform, Killugon will be slow, Mentioned Biscuit Krueger, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiesrump/pseuds/Artiesrump
Summary: I suck. I know :' )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. I know :' )

It was hard to get rid of the image of icy and cold blue eyes boring into his soul out of his mind. 

 

It was already established that one of Izuku's fellow classmates, Killua Zoldyck, was quite the oddity. When he had entered the classroom, he was in quite the condition. His uniform horribly wrinkly, the jacket completely unbuttoned and his uniform paired with the most atrocious purple shoes anyone has ever seen. It didn't match the cute and childlike face of the boy, his skin frighteningly pale and his pure white hair messy and unkempt, but that's not what stood out, even with his doll like appearance. 

 

It was Killua's piercing and cold stare. It was so... Powerful. Izuku has been exposed to numerous strong glares and sneers before in his previous school years, but Killua's not only took the cake, but the entire damn buffet. He'd never seen a stare that could kill millions with just one glance from someone so fragile looking. It piqued Izuku's interest nonetheless, but he was a bit wary and scared of the other. 

 

During the Entrance Exam, Killua reached into the top 5 examiners, just right above someone named Itsuka Kendo. When Killua first stepped into the classroom, he was quiet and his eyes looked as if he were taking in every detail and information, he could gather in everyone and everything. It was unnerving, but he wasn't the only one analyzing nearly everyone. Izuku was, Tokoyami and Todoroki probably were too, due to how quiet and observant they seemed to be. Though for whatever reasons the others may have had, either because they were cautious and wary of the rest, Izuku just did it for his Hero analysis notebook (like the dork that he is).

 

Of course, Izuku drew and described his classmates to the best of his abilities, and it was charming in a way. He did find difficulty in drawing some of them though, like Mezo's multiple limbs that were webbed to his arms, Mina's unruly hair, and Killua's eyes and hair. Though he did, in the end, finally draw the limbs of Mezo and the hair of Mina; Killua's eyes were difficult whilst his hair was just a but messier than Mina's hair. Izuku had found himself erasing and redrawing Killua's eyes many times, trying to find the best result before sighing and just left it at his final attempt. It did look good in the end, but Izuku was a bit stumped he couldn't get it as good as the real deal.

 

When they had taken the Quirk Apprehension Test which was declared by Shota. Izuku focused and worried about what he was going to do since, well. He was still new to his own Quirk and he definitely didn’t want to be expelled, not after all the hard work he and All might went through. So, there was little to no time to gape in awe and stare in amazement, but he did see how some of the others were doing. Yaoyorozu, Shoto, Katsuki, Tenya, Killua and some others were either doing well or had a little bit of difficulty, while Izuku, Denki, Mineta and just a few others were having a lot of trouble. 

 

Killua was... Scary. 

 

At first, when track came up, Killua was paired up with Tenya, and it was already clear who the others would assume to win. Tenya had been warming up, stretching his legs and doing a few squats. Killua on the other hand just stretched his legs a few times before standing behind the starting line, looking indifferent. Once Shota had said start and begun the timer, in just 3.04 seconds Tenya had finished. Killua, much to everyone’s surprise, was just speed walking. His movements sharp yet sluggish, as he took his sweet time. He finished in around 6.48 seconds. When the next test was about to begin, Killua had been called by Shota with a soft wave. Izuku didn’t really hear what they said, but something about 'Trying harder' and a 'special case’ which seemed to have made Killua frown and nod his head in understanding before turning on his heel.

 

Poor Killua though, was then called by Tenya and was then scolded thoroughly by him. Words spewing out of his mouth and his left arm moving up and down mechanically as he scolded Killua, telling him it was ‘unhonourable’ and, ‘disrespectful’ for him to not give it his all, both for him and the teacher. Killua looked a bit irritated and he groaned weakly, just batting his hand and shoving the other in his pocket “Yeah, yeah, I got it.” He had replied with a soft hint of sarcasm as he walked away from the Teen with robotic movements. 

 

After that, Killua seemed to do better. A bit frighteningly so. Catching up faster and doing it with more effort, but Killua had a more apathetic expression than most, never really looking interested and  _because_  it’s Killua we’re talking about here, of course the others found him a bit unsettling. While they were sweating and panting heavily, with the room beginning to slowly smell like sweat.

 

Killua didn’t even break a sweat.

 

Not once did they see a single bead of sweat drip down his temple. It was as if Killua had been used to training like this, and maybe even found it simple. Izuku even briefly heard him say something like ‘training’ and ‘Bisky’.

 

Who the hell is Bisky? Is that even a real name? 

 

The only part where Killua seemed to get excited with was the pitching test, which amazed nearly everyone. When it was Killua’s turn, he grinned softly and rolled his right shoulder, the ball tightly in his grasp. He reeled his hand back, cupping the ball firmly with his other hand as he kept his eyes forward. Focused and calculating before he threw the ball with top speed, a gust of wind blowing in the other’s faces as Killua beamed “Alright!” he had cheered pridefully.

 

He had reached around 2 miles, which was around the range of a teenage All might. That was incredibly impressive, considering it came from Killua,  the boy who looked like a 12 year old. After it had happened though, Killua was bombarded with questions and praise from none other than, Denki, Eijiro, Mina and Hanta. Killua seemed a bit embarrassed by it at first before shoo-ing them off, batting his hand at them. Though Izuku did see a small hint of a smile from him. 

 

The only time where Killua let his guard down, even just a little bit, was when he talked about this ‘Gon’ person. Whenever he brought him up, whether he was just mentioned or the main topic, Killua would always smile softly, his eyes softening from their default cold stare as he would talk or listen about Gon so fondly. He did tease and complain about him a lot though, saying things like “He’s always causing so much trouble, that idiot!” and, “Gon is the worst!” but it would always be followed with Killua’s occasional heart-warming smile. Without a doubt, they are the best of friends.  

 

When asked if Gon was a student in U.A, Killua just gave a brief nod and explained shortly “He’s in Class 1-A too, but the dummy got himself hurt before the first day of class.” he sighed, brows furrowed and mumbled something like ‘It’s not like it’s the first time something like this happened,’. When Killua was once again pursued, the others getting a bit more curious about Gon, Mina had asked and crooned, “Awe, poor guy! What happened to him, is he okay?” as She leaned on Killua’s desk, making Killua shift his legs a bit as he was leaning back and used the desk as a footstool.  

 

Killua was hesitant at first, pausing as if he were debating on what words he would use to reply with before finally answering with a simple “He’ll be fine, a few scratches never hurt him.”. It was odd, to say the least, and the others seemed to catch on to that, “If it’s just a few scratches, why isn’t he here?”  asked Denki, scratching his nape “I mean, he can’t be in that much pain if it’s just that, right?” He stated, which followed with Eijiro saying “That’s so unmanly!” as he clenched his uniform, where his heart would be, as if knowing that Gon  _not_  attending classes due to just a few scratches hurt him physically. 

~~it probably did, not gonna lie~~

 

 

Izuku was sure Killua replied to what Eijiro and Denki had said, but maybe it was a bit vague or he didn’t reply at all since the expressions they held were a bit disappointed and curious. Since Izuku was on the other side of the room which was a bit far from Killua’s conversation with the others, he wasn’t quite sure what it was. That, and Izuku was maintaining to keep a conversation with his own newfound companions; Ochaco and Tenya. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS TOOK TOO LOOOOONG

It was just quiet, or as quiet as class 1-A can get when nearly everyone was talking and bantering around with everyone else. Save for Shoto and Tokoyami who were being mysterious and probably brooding in their seats, only speaking when spoken to.

It’s an odd day, since the class is missing one key student. Killua. He’s not present, with his seat Vacant and dust already seemed to gather. Mina sighed as she glanced at the seat beside her “Man, where’s Zoldyck-Chan? Doesn’t he usually arrive early?” Mina pouted, her head propped on the palm of her hand as she glanced back at Eijiro and Denki

“Maybe he’s just late,” Eijiro suggested with a smile “He doesn’t seem like the guy to be absent on the 3rd day of school.” Was his follow up, his smile not faltering as if his reason was enough. Denki cocked a brow “So you think he won’t attend class on its 4th day?” Denki asked.

The question made Eijiro furrow his brows “You know what I mean, bro,” He pouted “Its just,” Eijiro took a quick glance at Killua’s seat, worry glazing his eyes “It doesn’t feel right of him to not attend.”

Mina hums, nodding her head in agreement, saying something like “It’s giving my tummy a weird feeling.”

Denki sighs and made soft gestures with his hands “You really think that? You can’t just rely on gut feeling alone, y’know!” He states as a matter of factly. Eijiro furrows his brow and holds his head high, jabbing a finger to his chest “A true man can rely and trust on his instinct and guts!” he huffed Proudly “When in doubt, your instincts and gut have got your back!”

Denki narrowed his eyes a bit “Kirishima-Kun... You’ve got bad grades in written work, don’t you?”

Eijiro nodded his head shamelessly “I do.” He confirmed bluntly, to which Mina laughed and Denki replied with a “Don’t admit it so easily, dummy!” Denki of course has the right to say this as someone with the worst grades known to man—

It was if the universe was at Eijiro and Mina's side. Heads turning at the sound of the door opening, an in came Killua with another kid with dark green hair like Izuku that defied gravity even more than Eijiro's hair.

The boy that accompanied Killua stood by his side, his eyes shining and sparkling as he gaped in awe, making a loud exclamation of “Wow!” when he examined the room.

The boy stood at the same height as Killua, just a little bit smaller than the other as he practically shook in his spot with excitement. His uniform was in better shape than Killua's own messy style, not by much though. His jacket was completely buttoned up but his tie messily placed, as if a toddler was the one who did it. It also didn’t spare anything in it’s path as the tie ruffled the collar of his dress shirt underneath his jacket.

His uniform wasn’t spared from the same wrinkly appearance Killua also sported, shifting and folding with Gon's every move. His pants were folded up to his knees as a pair of laced green boots took the place of where proper black school shoes should have been worn.

His shoes were more awkward to look at than Izuku's and that’s saying something. But he could get away with it like Killua and Izuku did, because of their charming and innocent looks and personality. More so on Gon and Izuku’s part than Killua’s.

Everyone’s gaze landed on the other boy. Tokoyami, Shoto, Katsuki, and Tsuyu looking away, just wanting to see who entered before going back to their own business, while a few others waved at Killua, smiling, “Good morning, Zoldyck-Kun!” Mina had greeted before waving her hand and motioned for him to come towards her and Eijiro and Denki.

Killua turned to Gon, whispering something to him. The message itself short and abrupt as Gon immediately nodded after Killua finished before they began to walk side by side, passing the trio. Mina pouted and glanced at them “Zoldyck-Chan is so cold as always,” she sighed, whining a bit but was relieved that he attended school.

Eijiro nudged Denki, a bit of a smug smile on his face “See? My gut is almost always right!”

Denki frowned, nose scrunching up “Whatever, man,” he huffed, a bit in defeat as a pout replaced his frown. Looking like a neglected Pikachu. Mina and Eijiro only laughed and Eijiro patted Denki's back, telling him 'Don’t worry about it!'

It was only after that, Mizashi walked into the class. Well, more like strode into the class.

Gon, who had been occupying himself with Killua, glanced at the teacher with curiosity before turning to Killua, “Hey, isn’t that the same guy from the exam?” Killua glanced at the front and saw Mizashi waiting in front as well as the other students scrambling to their seats. With a subtle grunt, Killua hopped off Gon's desk “Yep. He’s one of our Teachers,” answered Killua “Hope he wont peel our ears off with his voice.”

The green haired male snickered a bit before he pouted “Why can’t you sit with me, Killua?” he whined, to which Killua jabbed his index finger to Gon's forehead, making the latter yelp in pain, “Because you broke your dumb fingers when I told you not to! Learn how to control your nen better already!” Killua hissed in a hushed voice so none of the others could hear him. Gon whined “I got it, I’m sorry!”

Killua pulled his hand back and huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets “You better be. I’m going back to my seat, don’t get yourself in a mess on your first day here, you hear?” He huffed as he took his leave. Gon nodded his head and replied with a determined “Got it!” as he rubbed the spot where Killua poked him.

When everyone was seated, Mizashi beamed at everyone then proceeded to greet all of them with his naturally loud nature “Gooooood morning, everyone!” to which some rubbed their ears a bit, having to get used to his voice at close proximity.

With that being said, Mizashi began attendance, getting a reply with each name being called out “Fumikage, Tokoyami!” Said boy with the head of a raven replied curtly “Present.”

Mizashi paused before his eyes landed on Gon, who only blinked and glanced left and right to see if Mizashi really had his eyes set on him “Freecs, Gon?”

Gon immediately raised his hand and replied loudly “Here!” the sound reaching into everyone’s ears.

Mizashi's smiled somehow widened even more as he cheesily yet charmingly sent a double pistol and a wink Gon's way, the wink not really be seen due to his glasses “Glad to see you again!” He then proceeded to click his tongue, imitating the sound of a gun cocking “Take better care of yourself, alright!?”

Gon smiled sheepishly before returning the gesture “Yes, Sensei!”

Classes passed by normally, the students feeling rather bored from the lack of hero-in-training work that they hoped for. It was especially hard on Gon, who had trouble following; raising his hand whenever it got too much for his brain, which was most of the time and steam would be hissing out of his ears. Said ears beginning to tint with a redish hue from all the steam.

When lunch came, Killua and Gon hopped out of their seats and slung their bags on their back and began to head out together, the two chatting about studying and training.

——

“What is the kanji for ‘North’?” Killua once again jabbed Gon's forehead with his index finger as if he were making sure there was something in that skull of his. Now, it was no secret that Gon wasn’t quite the brightest in math or some written works but his best friend and him were thrown into a whole new world for them and were forced to quickly get themselves accustomed to the different culture, writing, and dynamics. Thus stressing the two of them, and making studying just a bit more difficult.

Gon pursed his lips, tilting his head and closing his eyes as he thought long and hard “Mnnmnnn... North... North.... North...!” Gon eventually ran his hands through his hair, exasperated and defeated “Aaagh, I don’t really remember!” Gon then slumped on the tree and pouted, his brows furrowed.

“Well, we have no choice but to learn this new language,” Killua reminded Gon as a matter of before fact he cocked a brow at him “And this is only for 2nd graders.” to which Gon whined “I know, but Kanji is so hard! It’s way different from our writing.”

“I know that, but we’re here now and we have no choice.” Killua sighed ‘I’m more worried about you, Gon. What if you don’t learn it fast enough if we’re separated and you’re in trouble?' He glanced over to Gon who was now studying Kanji once more, making sure to find ways to make him remember the damn writing. ‘Will I be able to save you, my Friend...?’

Lunch passed by quickly, Gon's brain overheated more than once within that timespan while he had studied with Killua. The two studying Kanji and Katakana for the most part. They had decided to make a system to motivate the other more. If Killua answered correctly, he’d get a piece of chocolate. If Gon answered incorrectly, he’d increase the time of Nen training by 15 minutes. In the end, Killua answered most of them, the chocolate bar nearly gone while Gon ended up with 1 ½ more hours of training, much to his dismay; Gon had immediately accepted it though and mentally prepared his body for training another Hour and a half.

When they had walked back into the classroom, everyone already seemed to be there, chatting and giggling with one another. Some in their seats while most were grouped up and talked with each other, laughing and joking amidst one another. When the door had opened, everyone began to scamper to their seats, Mina and Ochaco being one of the few girls who still were giggling. As All Might stepped into the room, loud cheers and excited banter began to bounce back and forth— especially when All Might stated that they would be doing some Combat Training with their Hero outfits.

Killua glanced at Gon, the latter shaking in his seat with pure excitement. Smiling, Killua turned to look back at the front, leaning his head on the palm of his hand. Not that he would ever admit it, but he missed the old times when he and Gon would just be able to explore, adventure, and fight to their hearts content. Nothing good ever really came out of them doing that, except maybe Heaven's Arena where it’s sole purpose was for just him and Gon to fight to earn money and to practice their Nen. Or Greed Island, where they met with their Teacher Biscui— Bisky; Killua’s expression immediately soured at the thought of Bisky and the amount of times she and Killua barked at each other.

Immediately shaking the thought off with a disgusted and uncomfortable shiver, Killua slouched in his seat but he smiled, a warm yet subtle smile etching on his lips as he thoughts back to everything he went through with his best friend. He wouldn’t change it for the world and he cherished them dearly. 'Gon...' Killua clenched his hand into a fist as determination and excitement courses through him, 'I hope we can work together for Training, just like old times!'

“Team C, Freecs and Yaoyorozu.”

'Eh?' Killua pursed his lips, his brow twitching. Well, he should’ve guessed as much since All Might was just drawing groups like it was a damn lottery. In the end, Killua— sadly— got paired up with Minoru. Killua could tell that he either had to do most work or somehow make Minoru be able to cooperate well with him, even if it was just a little. He could tell this, the moment Minoru had nearly fainted on the spot when he was paired up with Killua, the Grape haired boy shaking in his boots as he stood beside the cat-eyed boy.

Killua paid him no mind and just glanced down at him, “Yo,” Minoru squeaked and got in a defensive position, “What’s your quirk and how does it work.” Killua’s voice had raised at the end but not enough that it could be considered a question; sounding more like an order than anything. Minoru was hesitant, as if saying the wrong words might get himself killed by his teammate “Uh, well, The balls on my head can stick on to anything but me, my head starts to bleed when I pluck too much though.” Killua had snickered at the word 'balls' like the mature boy that he his, before nodding his head “Yeah, I can make this work. So, what I need you to do is...”

Gon bounded over to Momo, a wide and excited smile on his face “You’re Yaoyorozu-San, right?” Gon asked, Momo taken back a bit at the formality, not really expecting a classmate to call her '-San' but smiled and nodded in return. “Yes, and you must be Freecs-San?” Gon nodded and flushed a bit “Ahaha, I’m not used to be called Freecs-San, so just call me Gon!” Momo immediately flushed 'H-He... He wants me to call me by his First name..!?', I mean, she would do so if he insisted but to be given such a privilege just when they first met was both flattering and bold 'How... How casual!'

“A-Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable, Freecs— uhm, G-Gon—er,” Momo fumbled a bit, cheeks flushing a red hue and Gon just laughed and nodded “Yes, I’m sure. Please don’t worry about it, Yaoyorozu-San— I'm glad to be working with you.” He beamed before bowing, hands on his knees, “Please take care good care of me!” Momo, who had been caught off guard with the smaller boy's pure aura of innocence and Childlike wonder as well as his charming personality, replied with a squeak “Y-Yes!” Then bowed.

As All Might then drew the Letters of each group, forming who’d be going against who. Gon and Momo had been paired with Tooru and Mashirao, while Killua and Minoru got Denki and Kyouka.

Gon walked over to Tooru and Mashirao , beaming up at the two “Let’s give it our all in there!” Tooth giggled “And to you too!” she chirped. Gon's nose twitched and he sneezed, to which Tooru said, “Bless you!” before patting Gon's head “You good?” Gon nodded “Your perfume just smells a bit strong.” He explained as he rubbed his nose, said nose turning a bit red from Gon’s rubbing. Tooru giggled apologetically “Sorry!” She cooed before she froze. Her perfume wasn’t that strong. In fact, you could barely smell it, it was just a subtle one too and you could only probably sniff it if you were alone with her in a room with no open windows.

Killua and Minoru had discussed their strategy and agreed on it, mostly because Minoru didn’t really know what to do other than to leave the plan to Killua. So they stuck together, Killua popping in some possibilities while they would be in there, since they were the Heroes. They were the 3rd to go, and judging by how nervous and fidgety Minoru was, he was scared, especially since he was biting his bottom lip; He could probably draw blood if he bit on it any harder. “Oi,” Minoru jumped and replied with an unmanly “Y-Yes!?” Which didn’t really faze Killua as he said plainly, shifting to face his entire body towards the smaller person “Put you hands together.” And Minoru followed, a bit confused “What’s this f—”

SMACK!

“OUCH!!” Minoru hissed, eyes stinging with tears, as he shook his hands to alleviate the stinging pain on the back of his hands “Wh-What was that for!?” Minoru screeched, now shaking for a different reason “Are you still nervous?” was the only reply he got. He paused, blinking before he glanced down at his hands; They were covered by the gloves he wore for his Hero Outfit, but he was sure that they were red from the painful smack Killua did to both his hands. He wasn’t nervous anymore, his heart beat was pumping but it was gradually calming down and he shook his head “N-No...” He finally replied.

Killua smiled “A while ago, on an Island far away from here, Whenever Me or Gon got nervous or distracted, an old Teacher of mine would slap the back of my hands to bring me back.” Killua explained and hissed under his breath, “As much as I hate that old hag, she trained and helped us a lot.”, before chuckling “It hurts like crap, but it helps a lot, doesn’t it?” Minoru blinked, a bit overwhelmed and confused with how to react before he smiled and nodded “It does.”

It seems that caught a few Classmates' attention as some tried it out. Denki squeaked before shaking his hand “Ouuuch! You hit hard, Kyouka!” he winced and she only averted her gaze and crossed her arms “You said not to hold back...” she muttered. Denki jolted and sulked a bit “I didn’t think you hit that hard...” He admitted to which Kyouka screeched “Wh-What the hell does that mean!”

Finally, it was Killua and Minoru's turn. Minoru hopped off his seat and gulped while Killua shoved his hands in his pocket. Denki and Kyouka had already headed to the building 3 minutes before and now was their time to retrieve or 'Diffuse' the bomb; A.K.A touch the bomb and everything is all done.

As they stood in front of the building, Killua knelt beside Minoru and he related the plan to him one more time; “... I’ll handle everything from there, Got it?”, Minoru nodded and Killua smiled “Alright, just follow my lead.” He muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the building, Minoru nervously following beside him. As they opened the door and Killua didn’t hesitate to step inside, Minoru took a deep breath and walked inside, following after Killua 'Here we go..!'

Denki walked over to Kyouka who was leaning against the wall, her jack stabbed into the wall as she listened closely for any sounds “They opened the door,” She suddenly said and Denki smiled and hummed “Through the door, eh? We'll be able to win in no time at all!” He said a bit cockily but that quickly dissipated “I can only hear one person’s footsteps though... It might be Minoru-Kun's.” She pointed out and Denki's brows furrowed “Zoldyck-Kun’s footsteps are barely existent though, so it just might be that.”, but he wasn’t sure as a bead of sweat formed on his temple 'But what if he’s not actually with Minoru..?'

Well, it seems that his answer had been heard as the building began to shake. Denki holding on to a pillar tightly “What the hell was that!?” He gasped, head snapping towards Kyouka for answers. Before she could even open her mouth, her eyes widened and she immediately yanked her jack from the wall and held her head in pain, groaning weakly. Minoru, who was now a floor beneath them, had screamed with all his might underneath. Add that to the harsh vibrations of the shaking building, Kyouka's ears had been blasted with such unwanted and displeasing noise.

When the shaking subdued, Denki slid over to Kyouka and knelt beside her “Are you okay?” he asked, his hands hovering above her just in case and she nodded and swayed “Y-Yeah. Just got a migraine...” She hissed before she looked around “Was that it..?” she asked, voice raspy. Denki nodded but his heart probably popped right out of his chest when he heard the door break off it’s hinges. He was exaggerating. The creek the door made when it opened just scared the shit out of him.

Denki and Kyouka's heads snapped towards the door where Killua and Minoru stood, the former casually walking into the room as if Denki and Kyouka weren’t even in there. Denki stood up, albeit shakily but he stood up “O-Oi! Don’t just ignore us!” Denki hissed, his hands crackling with lightning as he prepared to charge an electric shock towards the two 'Heroes', but before Denki could so much as lift his arm, Killua snapped his gaze towards Denki and Kyouka; the latter had slid one of her jacks down to her boot, almost plugging it into a small slot that would emit a loud and powerful sound wave toward Killua and Minoru.

Everything seemed to freeze as Denki's hand shook and his words got caught in his throat, his eyes widening as his body froze with fear, sweat beginning to form on his palms and temples. At first, he was just scared because this was Killua they were against. Probably the most mysteries guy next to Shouto and that alone was enough to frighten him, but no. Killua just also had to keep his quirk a secret and have the eyes that probably fought a million demons. But now... He was sure of one thing about Killua.

Killua could kill them if He really wanted to.

He didn’t do anything. Just stood on his spot, yet why did it feel like there was some force pushing him back but kept him in place?

He was frozen, cowering like a dog with it’s tail between it’s legs as sweat dripped down his chin. He could feel it. Killua’s bloodlust. He could see it in his eyes, warning him to back off or else. Slowly, his hands lowered down to his sides before he staggered backwards, his back hitting the wall as Killua continued to stare him down like a predator to their prey. Was that all Denki was? Prey? Was he not a man, but a weak, cowardly mouse?

Denki didn’t want to die at that spot, but he felt like he was. Only now, at that spot, did Denki realize that he was powerless against someone like Killua 'Can... Can I even become a hero with him around..?' he gasped as he dropped to his knees.

It went as quick as it came as Killua merely turned away, walking towards the explosive and pressed the palm of his hand on the object “Mission Complete. C’mon, Let's go Mineta-Kun.” Killua said indifferently as he passed by Denki and Kyouka, the both of them clutching their hearts, panting heavily and sweat dripping down their body as they shook with fear. Minoru gaped but followed after Killua, “Y-Yeah, I’m coming.” He muttered, glancing at the two with confusion before closing the door on his way out; As Killua and Minoru walked down the stairs, on the 2nd floor, the same floor where Minoru screamed to the top of his lungs, there was a giant hole in the wall. The sudden shaking of the building was the result of Killua rapidly punching the wall.

Minoru had first shrieked if he was crazy and checked on his partner's hands after his nonstop onslaught on the wall, scolding the other but worried mostly because the sight of Killua punching the wall sent chills up Minoru’s spine. Minoru only gaped with wide eyes as he stared at Killua’s hands, expecting to see bruises or even blood, instead, he found nothing but a few scratches of his knuckles.

—

“Killua! You were amazing out there!” Gon praised, his eyes practically sparkling with admiration, making Killua flush and turn his head “Dummy, don’t say stuff like that!” Killua clicked his tongue but Gon only kept praising him “But you were so cool! You were all like 'Wham!' and 'Bam!' with the wall and when you used N—!” Killua covered Gon's mouth with his hand, shushing the other quickly before he could even say the single syllabled word “Gon, don’t say anything about,” Killua paused, glancing around as he whispered “,Nen,” then proceeded back to yelling “Around here!”

“You okay, man?” Eijiro asked with a cocked brow as he stared at Denki who was as pale as a sheet of paper “He didn’t even touch you or anything, dude. What happened?” He asked, to which Denki replied with, “His eyes... I felt like I was going to die, dude...” He breathed out and grunted when Eijiro punched his shoulder lightly “Don’t get worked up about it, you did your best and that’s all that matters!” he beamed to which Denki whimpered “Maybe... Zoldyck-Kun is so freaky, man. He’s a force to be reckoned with, y’know?”; In the background, Eijiro and Denki could hear Killua screech “Did you just lick my hand!?”

“Good luck, Gon,” Killua slapped Gon's shoulder, making the latter giggle “Yeah!” He nodded as he glanced over at Momo who was patiently waiting for her partner. Killua smiled “Good. Now,” Killua then gave Gon a sour look, saying 'You better not fuck up' as he warned and reminded Gon “Don’t go overboard. Stay on the down-low and not to draw everyone’s attention.” To which Gon nodded before hopping off and over to Momo.

It was finally Gon and Mono’s turn to be the Heroes, Gon was beaming with excitement while Momo cupped her chin, plotting a strategic plan to infiltrate and disarm the bomb. “Gon-Kun,” Gon turned his head and looked up at Momo, listening closely and hummed to acknowledge her. “I have a plan, so are you willing to cooperate?” she said as she knelt to his height. Gon nodded and made a quick 'Yes!' to boot. Momo smiled and her brows furrowed in determination before she explains her plan to the shorter boy. Her plan was a sort of hit and run kind of tactic. Since they were going against Tooru and Mashirao, it would be wise to be not to close to Mashirao, but it could also mean that they would be a target for Tooru.

So they had to make it quick. Momo even adding a ‘What if’ scenario, 'What if there were civilians' to which Gon answered with “Someone will take the civilians somewhere safe while the other deals with the bad guys.” And Momo nodded in agreement before adding another 'what if'. ‘What if someone we couldn’t see was watching the civilians and would interfere with the rescue' and Gon pondered. Momo opened her mouth, about to answer the hypothesis before she was cut off by Gon with, “Well, if they were invisible like Tooru-San, I could scent them out!”

Momo blinked in confusion, eyebrows furrowing a bit, her mouth agape softly, “What? Scent, them out? Could you please elaborate, Gon-Kun?” She asked, clearly confused as Gon tapped his nose “I’ve got a really sensitive nose, you see. Tooru-San has a sweet smell but it gets mixed up with her lemon scented perfume,” He pointed out, and an image of Tooru reeking of Lemons popped into Mono’s mind for a moment but faded as quick as it came. Then Gon continued, “And Mashirao-San has a really earthy smell, kind of like herbs and he smells a bit like a rabbit.”

'Mashirao-Kun smells like... A rabbit?' A bead of sweat formed on her temple before she nodded, “So you can scent out Tooru-San?” Gon nodded and glanced at the building where Tooru and Mashirao currently hid with a bomb “Just as long as I can pick up her scent, I can find her!”. Momo smiled, confidence beginning to rise in her body, making her fidget “Alright, A few changes to the plan...”

—

“Yo, Gon! That was pretty good!” Killua praised, making the green haired boy chuckle and scratch the back of his head “Well, Yaoyorozu-San was the one who came up with the plan and everything. So I feel like you should thank her instead of me! She did a lot more than I did,” Gon laughed, and Killua pursed his lips, a bit hesitant “Nn. You didn’t tell her about 'it' did you?” Killua asked and Gon shook his head, “No, but she asked what my quirk was afterwards.” Killua cocked a brow and crossed his arms “What did you tell her?” and Gon replied with “I told her it was a secret.”

Killua sighed and let his arms slide down to his sides. ‘It’ll draw more attention to us if Gon is keeping his 'Quirk' a secret, but I’m hiding mine so it might not be that big of a thing since no one has really asked what mine is yet.’ Killua clicked his tongue 'It's better than letting the others know what Nen is.’

Nodding his head, Gon let out a sigh of relief and smiled “I’m hungry after all that running. Killua, what do you wanna have for Lunch?” Gon asked, to which Killua smirked, his thumb and index finger cupping his chin as he let out a long hum “Since we did a pretty good job today, let's get a good meal from the Cafeteria!” Killua licked his lips, already hoping to see some chocolate or candy while Gon awed at the thought of eating some Ramen or Teriyaki. “Oh, I’ll thank Yaoyorozu-San later, by the way. She’s a pretty good strategist.” Killua suddenly said, shoving his hands into his pockets and Gon nodded “Alright! I’ll thank her with you!”

“Dude, his eyes are like, the scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Denki exasperated, head resting on the palm of his hand as he poked the vegetables of his Bento, clearly not in the mood to eat at all. Eijiro furrowed his brows worriedly, casting a glance over to Mina who glanced back before their attention went back to Denki “It couldn’t have been that bad! I mean, look at Kyouka-Chan, she’s all better after all that 'Death stare' thing!” Mina pointed out, attempting to be reassuring. Taking a glance at Kyouka, she was eating her ramen with shaking hands. Her entire body was shaking like a Chihuahua in the South Pole.

Denki sighed and ran a hand through his hair “You wouldn’t understand. It was... So intense. I don’t get how he was able to do that without even so much as touching me!” His hands making dramatic gestures before returning to their position of being used as a stool for Denki’s head. Eijiro placed an assuring hand on Denki’s shoulder, squeezing it firmly yet gently as he spoke, “Hey, Zoldyck-Kun might be strong—” “Hella strong,” Denki butted in “—But that doesn’t mean you can’t get any stronger too.” Denki glanced at Eijiro, who stared back. His eyes passionate and genuine about his words, “Hell, you might even get stronger than him one day! You never know!”

Killua sneezed, rubbing his nose with a frustrated vigour from his finger “Damn.” He hissed, a bit irritated. Lowering his book, Gon tilted his head at Killua “Are you catching a cold, Killua?” Gon asked. Killua shook his head before sniffling “Nah, I’m good. I don’t feel sick or anything. It just might be allergies or something.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fORGIVE ME IT'S SO BAD I WAN DIE—

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore-  
> I hope it's good and it's to someone's liking. My inspiration for this is 7Flyingpancakes7's own crossover of BNHA and HxH, so please go check out their work and crossover called 'Not quite a villain (But far from a Hero)' too! Give them the love she deserves pls :' )  
> Also, it's short bc I just wanted to give a small idea of how the class reacts to Killua and how he interacts with them. I promise the next chapter will be longer ;w;


End file.
